pg_ofiszjalfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PsyGambit
PsyGambit PsyGambit (dawniej znany jako PsycholoGeek), ''w skrócie ''PG, ''prawdziwe imię Maciej'' - youtuber, twórca Ofiszjala a zarówno jego drugi najważniejszy użytkownik (zaraz po Sansy'm) a co najważniejsze - właściciel strony, na której się właśnie znajdujesz. PG jest najprawdopodobniej najbardziej lubianą osobą na Ofiszjalu i to nie bez powodu. Jest on sympatycznym człowiekiem który trzyma bardzo bliski kontakt ze swoimi fanami, a także jest dla nich wyjątkowo bezpośredni. Często można wdać się w nim w zwykłe rozmowy a także posłuchać co ciąży na jego głowie lub sercu. Jak dotąd Maciejowi udało się wprowadzić w życia wielu osób dużo szczęścia, a wielu zawdzięcza mu nowe przyjaźnie, rozwój swych pasji a także - w rzadkich przypadkach - miłość. Nic nie zapowiada, by miało się to zbyt prędko zmienić, gdyż PG dalej jest równie dobry, co zawsze. Historia Maciek swoją działalność w internecie rozpoczął prawdopodobnie w pierwszej dekadzie XXI w. kiedy to poznał internet już trochę głębiej. Jedną z pierwszych platform na których zaczął publikować swoją twórczość był Youtube. PG posiadał na tej platformie już kilka kont, lecz - jak sam przyznał - nie jest w stanie lub nie chce do nich wracać. Jako jeden z pierwszych, "prawdziwszych" filmów jakie tam opublikował wymienia własną "przeróbkę z Leopoldem", materiałem bazującym na "Crazy German Kid" Leopolda Slikka. Nie jest to jedyny film stworzony wtedy przez PG, jednak informacje co do innych są dosyć ograniczone. Swój pełnoprawny debiut na Youtubie PG przeżył 24 Maja 2012 r. zakładając kanał GCPPL. PG działał tam pod pseudonimem PsycholoGeek, ''oryginalnie publikując gameplay'e z gier. Odchyleniem z dotychczasowej formule, a także prawdopodobnie 'jednym z największych momentów w życiu Maćka 'była publikacja filmu "Czas Na Gównianą Creepypastę - Sonic.exe", w którym to PG przeczytał i skomentował tytułową historię. ''"Siemano wszystkim z tej strony PsycholoGeek i witam was z tym dość nietypowym filmem" - wprowadzenie do CnGCP, dla wielu widzów pierwsze słowa usłyszane kiedykolwiek od PG. Film ten zdobył zdecydowanie większe notowania niż wszystkie inne dotychczas, stąd też Maciej rozpoczął swoją nową, flagową serię o tej samej nazwie. Formuła programu została taka sama, czyli w każdym odcinku PG czytał niskiej jakości creepypastę, w trakcie wrzucając swoje komentarze, by na końcu ją podsumować i wytknąć największe błędy. Po kilku miesiącach na kanale zaczęły także pojawiać się nowe materiały, takie jak Gameplay'e czy też nowe serie jak np. Miejskie Legendy Gier, Miejskie Legendy Internetu czy Czas na Dobrą Creepypastę. Do Maćka dołączył także jego dobry przyjaciel, TheToxicEvil, potocznie zwany Toksik, który występował w części materiałów, głównie gameplay'ach. Po kilku latach funkcjonowania kanału, przez prywatne zamieszanie ze strony PG, kanał GCPPL upadł, by ustąpić miejsca kanałowi TheZgreds. Przy powstaniu nowego kanału PG zmienił swoją nazwę na PsyGambit, której to używa do dziś. Po jakimś czasie PG przejął w pełni prowadzenie kanału, stąd został przemianowany na samo "PsyGambit". Obecnie można na nim znaleźć aktualne materiały PG, streamy, archiwalne serie z GCPPL a także dotychczasowe odcinki zawieszonej już serii CnGCP. Ofiszjal PG, o dziwo, spędza dosyć dużo czasu na Ofiszjalu, wyznał nawet, że czuje się tam bardzo dobrze i pisanie na serwerze go odstresowuje. Nieraz bezpośrednio wchodzi do trwających rozmów i zwyczajnie się dołącza do tematu. Lubi także nadzorować co się dzieje, bo w przypadku rzeczy niegrzecznych lub zbereźnych reaguje wyjątkowo szybko. Jeszcze szybciej reaguje na wiadomości mówiące o nim. Nie należy on jednak do typu ludzi, którzy by się wywyższali przez rangę i często daje się wciągnąć w zabawy użytkowników, które niekiedy stają się eventami ofiszjalowymi w stylu Spiraconego ofiszjala Swój czas spędza w zasadzie tylko na czatach tekstowych, gdyż przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie wejdzie na Kanały Głosowe po tym co się kiedyś na nich stało. Próba wymuszenia na PG przyjścia do rozmowy jest karana. Uległo to jednak zmianie podczas pierwszej integracji 13.04.2019, gdzie pojawił się osobiście i od tego czasu wpada na nie regularnie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że poza integracjami, jedyny vc, na jakim można go znaleźć, to ten dla kadry serwerowej. Jak sam przyznał, lubi także korzystać z serwerowych botów i często można go zobaczyć bawiącego się ich funkcjami, aczkolwiek wielu z nich nie pochwala. Ciekawostki * PG jest fanatykiem smoków. Notorycznie nazywa Bowsera, postać z serii ''Super Mario Brothers ''swym "Senpaiem" ** Co gorsze, przez swoje powszechnie znane zamiłowanie do gadów, PG przezywany jest często "Futrzakiem" lub "Furry", mimo, że wyraźnie oświadczył, że nie należy do tej subkultury. * PG posiada wyjątkowe uzdolnienia artystyczne. Nie raz wykazał się nimi na swoich streamach lub publikując swoje obrazki na którymś z kanałów z artami. Uwielbia używać Painta * Dzięki jego "Przeglądom Artów" wiele osób stale rozwija swoje zdolności plastyczne. Patrząc na archiwalne odcinki można zauważyć u wielu dużą poprawę. Za każdy, kiedykolwiek otrzymany art PG zawsze uprzejmie dziękuje, zwykle mówiąc "Dziękuję bardzo!". * Posiada on pieska imieniem Reksio, rasy Jack Russell Kategoria:Osoby Kategoria:Ważne Osoby Kategoria:Legendy Ofiszjala